The Hot Chick
by fanficgirl85
Summary: Rima is always making fun of her ex bestie Nade or now Nagi for crossdressing until one day he places a curse on her and she turns into a boy named Tadase at ranodm times, this curse will end when someone accepts her in both forms and loves her it will be broken when they kiss...the catch is that she must fuly love them too :D Join her on the exciting quest to find love :D
1. Chapter 1

The hot chick

Summary: Rima is always making fun of Nagi for crossdressing until one day he places a curse on her and she turns into a boy named Tadase.

_I hope you like this, i will try my best! if you have any questions review or PM them to me, i really hope that you like this :DDD_

Chapter 1

Rima's POV

"crossdresser freak" Rima smirked laughing as she teased poor Nagi, her best friend Amu had left school early to hang out with her boyfriend Ikuto and best friend Kukai, so I was bored and decided to continue my favourite pastime, bullying Nagi.

It used to be me, Utau, Amu, Nade, Yaya, Kairi, Ikuto and Kukai, when we found out that Nade was a dude. I was like what the heck that perve went bra shopping with me, ever since then I have hated him.

"that is it I am fed up with your rubbish" Nagi shouted "I am now cursing you into what I am, you shall switch between being a boy and girl at various times, until you can find someone who will love and accept you for both of your forms. You ruined my friendship with everyone this is my revenge.

"urg, whatever you freak I am totally a guy NOT" I laughed before heading home.

When I got home I looked in the mirror, what the heck I look like a guy with blonde hair, I texted Amu.

_Me: AMU HELP_

_Amu: why, what happened Rima? _

_Me: hmm, it is hard to explain, see for yourself, meet me in the park and call the gang kay_

_Amu: kay bye xx_

_Me: and that freak Nagi_

_Amu: she...no he used to be our best friend, so don't be so mean and okkaaay I will call him_

5 minutes later I arrived in the park, the whole gang was waiting for me.

"Amu" I called out, hugging her, before Ikuto ripped me off her.

"what the heck, get off my girlfriend" he shouted at me.

"why the heck...oh NAGI CARE TO EXPLAIN" I shouted.

"oh crap, I didn't think that it would work" Nagi replied, before explaining about the curse.

"well now what?" Utau asked.

"you must find someone who loves you for you in both forms, even after knowing you true gender," Nagi explained.

"let's call you Tadase Kun, you can be my cousin from America, your so cute Tadase Kun" Utau squealed.

"KYAAAA" Amu, Yaya and Utau laughed.

"well we do have similar hair, but Nagi if there is a cure, then tell me, and how will I find out if someone loves me?" I asked

"seal it with a kiss" he said

"A KISS I HAVE TO KISS THEM EWWW" I yelled

"yep, but you must love the person aswell." He smirked

"oh shit..." I sighed

"hahha, when Lulu and Saaya see you they will probs go all whore on you ya I will be free" Ikuto rejoiced.

_So guys, whatcha think do you like it, I hope you do, read and review. :DDD thanks for reading you will like this story ! I will most likely update tomorow or tonight, depends on how many reviews i get_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The hot chick

Summary: Rima is always making fun of Nagi for cross-dressing until one day he places a curse on her and she turns into a boy named Tadase.

_Hey guys, this is the new chapter I hope you like it...oh and a special thanks to all who followed, favourited and reviewed my story. It was very motivating so thanks: D Anyway on with the story_

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

_(A/N: I will refer to Rima as Tadase if she is in male form: D)_

TADASE'S POV

"So remember when in this form we shall treat you as "Tadase Kun" my cousin from America okay" Utau lectured.

"Yeah, yeah Utau I get it," I replied, getting slightly annoyed.

"Rima...I mean Tadase," Nagi called to us running quickly.

"What now?" I asked.

"I was reading about the curse...every 5 hours you shall swap genders okay, so keep track of when you change or someone may find out, and that could mean trouble, many people have their eye on the queens chair" he rambled.

"Yeah whatever" I said tuning him out, as if I would listen to him.

"Kyaaa he is soooo cute" I turned around to see Saaya and Lulu running towards me with love hearts in their eyes.

Great this I swear I will never get used to! All the guys chuckled at my reaction, if they were not dating my best friends I would kill them.

_(A/N List of couples_

_Kairi-Yaya_

_Kukai-Utau_

_Ikuto-Amu_

_Throughout the story Tadase/Rima will have moments with Amu, Nagi, Charlie (the cute brown haired guy that she rejects in that episode) and yeah haha_

_Sorry for the interruption: p)_

At lunch we all discussed the curse and hat damn cross-dresser perve was there too. He said that if by the end of the year if the curse is not broken it will become permanent, except I will be a guy and a girl at the same time O.o

"Hey" I turned to find Charlie (the guy that confessed to Rima and she rejected him), running towards me. "You must be the new student Hotori Tadase, I am Charlie please to meet ya, we can be best friends, I just know it...unless of course you steal Rima" he muttered the last part.

"Rima...who is that?" I played dumb.

"Oh, well I guess I can tell you she is the girl that I truly love" Charlie replied.

Wait, maybe he is my true love, but only if he accepts me as a dude as well I was about to say something when Nagi picked me up, and took me to the other side of the school.

"What the heck cross dresser" I snapped at him.

"You should be thanking me, you were about to change form, remember it has been 5 hours," he explained.

NAGI'S POV

Oh god, I can't believe I did this to Rima, but maybe...just maybe she will accept my feelings, this is the perfect opportunity, I thought to myself. Then my curse may break... But I am not using her I love her I really do if only she knew the truth!

Oh well...

_A/N, what is Nagi's big secret bum bum bum...you will find out in later chapters, thanks for the reviews, faves and follows, I look forward to more thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rima had now changed back to her normal form.

"Rima, why are you being so careless?" shouted Nagi.

"Can you not act like that...you mean Tadase seem gay," Rima complained.

"Yeah well be more careful next time," scolded Nagi.

Rima just turned around and walked to class, leaving Nagi standing there.

"Hey Rima," smiled Charlie.

"Oh hey, I was wondering would you like hang out today after school?" Rima invited.

"Yeah sure,"

In class Rima and Charlie passed notes to each other to pass the time.

_Rima: hey_

_Charlie: what is up with you today?_

_Rima: nothing, I think that I like you_

_Charlie: really well I don't think I like you_

_Rima: oh_

_Charlie: I know I like you xo_

_Rima: xo _

After class Rima ran to her friends.

"Amu, I told Charlie I like him!" Rima explained.

"But you don't," Yaya bluntly stated.

"Yeah so, he loves me, and love can grow on people," Rima smiled.

"Yeah I guess it can," Amu glanced at Ikuto who caught her, making Amu blush in embarrassment.

"Anyway Yaya is bored, let's go Kairi," Yaya smiled.

"Yeah me and Ikuto have a date," Amu blushed.

"Come on Kukai," Utau dragged her boyfriend.

"Oh and people are calling you 'Tadagay' they think that something is going on between you and Nagi, since Nagi disappeared with you in male form," Ikuto called out to Rima.

"Nagi hasn't returned..."

Ikuto shook his head.

"I should go and find him, not that I care or anything," Rima sighed, totally forgetting about her date with Charlie.

After a lot of searching Rima found Nagi, "Nagi," she called out.

'Why does this place seem so familiar...have I been here before...no I couldn't have...could I?' Rima thought to herself.

"Rima...do you uh find this place familiar?"

'Maybe she is regaining those memories...maybe just maybe...I guess my stupid mistake of putting the curse on her was a good idea,' thought Nagi.

"N-No..." lied Rima, "Why?" she eyed him suspiciously.

'I can't just tell her the truth if I do she will die...' Nagi said to himself, although nobody said anything about hinting,'

"It was a place in my childhood...when we were best friends you must have seen the photos right?" Nagi covered.

"Uh yeah, that must be it," Rima replied...still unconvinced.

**_Hey guys...sorry about the short chapter and for not updating...I have a basketball match so yeah haha check out my other stories thanks...read and review! Xx_**


End file.
